Sueños de Amor y Sangre
by nnovas
Summary: Ciel es medio vampiro y como los de su clase, al pasar por el "despertar" comenzará su entrenamiento para convertirse en un guardián de la sociedad vampírica, sin embargo junto con su "despertar" extraños sueños y memorias le acosarán. CielxSebastian
1. Chapter 1

Despertó en un agobiante mar de calor, se sentía mareado y cansado.

Le costaba respirar, el aire le abrasaba y no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Notó la suavidad de la superficie en la que se encontraba y en contraste, los pesados grilletes que apresaban sus muñecas.

La oscuridad que le rodeaba era impenetrable, tan densa que parecía palpable, casi podía ver, o mejor dicho sentir como se movía y retorcía.

Las cadenas que sujetaban sus grilletes tiraron de si, obligándole a erguirse, no podía mover su entumecido cuerpo por lo que colgaba lánguidamente de los grilletes.

La sensación de ser observado se intensificaba constantemente, sentía una mirada ajena quemándole.

Un frio sudor comenzaba a cubrirle el cuerpo, la piel se le erizaba y los escalofríos recorrían su columna.

El miedo le arrancó de su ensueño y desesperado intentó controlar su cuerpo, pero solo pudo retorcerse un poco hasta ser vencido por el cansancio.

-¿Q- quién…er-

Logró mascullar, sin embargo su voz se quebró al sentir como una mano tomaba su mentón y guiaba gentilmente su mirada a la que hasta entonces parecía devorarle.

Se enfrentó con ojos rojos que refulgían con el tenue resplandor de las velas y con el brillo de quien divisa una nueva presa. No podía apartar la mirada, se perdía en los profundos ojos carmesí sin ser consciente del temblor que se había instalado en su cuerpo.

El hombre sonreía, le veía pero más que eso le sentía.

No se había percatado de lo frio que estaba su cuerpo hasta que el hombre le tocó. Entonces, éste le besó, y el chico no pudo sino congelarse ante el abrasante contacto.

Sus labios parecían estar al rojo vivo, su lengua y aliento parecían derramar fuego sobre su cuerpo. Las manos que le descubrían encendían todo a su paso y la boca que le devoraba dibujaba trazos hirvientes sobre su piel.

Apenas si lograba respirar, su ser ardía y no podía evitar ser arrastrado por ese calor infernal. Pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo cuando el hombre paseaba su lengua por su torso y perdía la respiración cada vez que éste se abalanzaba sobre su cuello.

• •

Sus ojos, siempre abiertos, se clavaban en el chico que sostenía en sus brazos, hundiéndose en las profundidades de sus ojos, tan infinitos que parecían contener al firmamento en ellos.

Tan confundidos y vulnerables.

Simplemente irresistibles.

• •

Estaba en su límite, no había podido resistirse y ahora simplemente sucumbiría frente a este hombre.

-De- tente…-

Y el hombre se detuvo.

Fijos sus ojos en los del chico, la sonrisa en su rostro lentamente se ensanchaba. Sin apartar la mirada comenzó a deslizar su lengua mientras descendía por su abdomen, el rubor del chico se intensificó y sin poder controlar su agitada respiración suplicó.

-N- no… no…-

Un violento espasmo nació en su columna y recorrió su cuerpo al tiempo que su espalda marcaba un pronunciado arco. El hombre jugaba con su sexo con su mirada clavada en el muchacho. El calor era insoportable, no podía respirar y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Nnn… por… favor.-

Los ojos del hombre centellearon divertidos, abandonó su tarea para centrarse en explorar la boca ajena. Sorprendido, el chico abrió los ojos pero lentamente se entrecerraron. Suavemente el hombre introducía sus dedos en el chico, masajeando hasta relajarle, solo para entonces acelerar el ritmo.

Con sus labios sellados en un apasionado beso y sus miradas hipnotizándose mutuamente, el chico no podía evitar sentirse delirante, creía que enloquecería si continuaba viendo esos ojos.

• •

Pero no sabía cómo apartar la mirada.

Su mirada le encandilaba, vasta como una noche de luna llena brillaba azul, bañándole con la luz de los prohibidos océanos.

• •

Consiguió liberarse del beso y respiró agitadamente.

-Mmn… n- no… ¡no!-

Una lágrima tomó forma y se precipitó al vacío.

-¿P- porqué…haces e- esto?-

Los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron y su sonrisa se desdibujó. Ocultó rápidamente su dolida mirada y abrazó al chico que, en sus brazos, se había congelado al sentir su miembro presionándole.

-Hmn… ¡ah!...por favor…- Sollozó.

Lenta y profundamente le penetraba, y acercándose a su oído dijo con voz grave pero suave como terciopelo.

-Quiero que recuerdes… Recuerda quién eres.-

Embistió repentinamente.

-¡Ah!...nng…no… ¡no!...-

Su mundo giraba vertiginosamente, ya no podía ahogar su voz. El dolor y el placer le invadían y desorientaban.

Y contenido por los brazos del hombre, descubrió el éxtasis.

-Por favor, recuérdame.

• •

Ciel despertó bruscamente, su pecho agitándose violentamente al ritmo de su respiración, mareado y con una fiebre infernal. El mundo revoloteada incoherente a su alrededor cada vez que intentaba incorporarse.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó por lo bajo al notar la erección y la condición en la que se encontraba su pijama.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando calmar su desbocado corazón, había sudado mucho y a pesar del calor su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

Abrió los ojos súbitamente y saltó de la cama con entusiasmo.

_"¡Sí! ¡Por fin!"_

Enseguida la subida de sangre arruinó su entusiasmo, sus rodillas cedieron y tuvo que sostenerse de la cama para no desplomarse.

En su camino al baño hizo uso de todos los muebles y objetos a su alcance como apoyo, y con el escándalo que hizo fue un milagro que su compañero no despertase.

Durante el baño, retazos del sueño iban y venían, era muy confuso y su mente poco despejada. Pero al recordar aquellos ojos rojos su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente.

Rápidamente cambió las sábanas y arrojó a un rincón las sucias, ya se encargaría de ellas mas tarde. Tras acostarse, lo último que visitó su mente antes de dormirse fue esa sola mirada que se le negó.

_"Por favor, recuérdame."_

**Bueno, es mi primera redacción y pretendo que sea el primero de muchos capítulos, y definitivamente estoy mas que abierta a criticas constructivas.**

**Desde ya, gracias por su tiempo.**

**PD: ¡estoy nerviosa! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Escuchaba la lenta respiración de su compañero, era más que seguro que dormía profundamente.

Alois se incorporó en su cama.

_"Parece que la sangre de Ciel está despertando… ya era hora."_

Mientras le observaba dormir su amable mirada se ensombreció. Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y volvió a recostarse.

• •

El comedor estaba repleto y las voces y risas de los jóvenes resonaban en él.

-Dime, ¿cuánto más durarán los exámenes médicos?

Ciel le miraba aburrido mientras jugaba con la comida en su plato.

- Hmm… probablemente toda la semana.- Respondió sin mucho interés Alois.

- Agh… Toda la semana paseándome entre batas blancas… que alentad- ¡Hey! ¡No te robes mi comida!- Exclamó Ciel alejando su plato de Alois.

- Ooh vamos, sabes que la comida sabe mejor cuan- ¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!-

- ¡Era querrás decir!- Se burló Ciel sacándole la lengua.

- Pero ni siquiera te gustan…-

- Ugh, tienes razón, no sé en qué pensaba.-

Ambos rieron pero por algún motivo parecían distraídos, ausentes.

-… ¿Y, qué te parece?- Preguntó Alois señalando el vaso plástico de Ciel.

- Bueno… No es tan grandiosa como esperaba pero aun así sabe bien, me acostumbraré.-

Y de un trago acabó con su espeso contenido, devolvieron los platos y se dirigieron a su habitación a prepararse para clases.

• •

-Sabes… creo que seré un guardián.- Dijo pensativamente Ciel mientras juntaba sus libros.

-¡¿Eh?!- Le había tomado por sorpresa. – P-pero, ¿estás seguro?-

- ¡Por supuesto que no estoy seguro!-

-…-

- Sabes que no soy del tipo servicial y conociéndome, sé que mi dignidad y yo podríamos tener serios conflictos con esos caprichosos aristócratas.

- ¿Y qué dices de investigación y desarrollo? Tienes el cerebro y las calificaciones, sin mencionar las comodidades que tendrías…- Dijo Alois preocupado.

- No lo sé, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida entre laboratorios… siento que hay más cosas para mi fuera de este instituto…

Ciel paseaba su mirada nerviosa por la habitación pero reaccionó a su nombre.

- Ciel, es peligroso, y tampoco es que no podamos salir, esto no es una prisión ¿sabes?-

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que no soy el más fuerte, sé que será difícil! ¡Y sé, que si tengo que convertirme en un perro guardián para conocer el mundo lo haré!

Estaba alterado, expectante de su respuesta.

_"Parece que necesitara mi permiso… siempre fuiste así, tan seguro de lo que querías, pero demasiado amable como para salir a buscarlo y dejar todo atrás…"_

Su mirada se suavizo y con una sonrisa "inocente" respondió:

- Jeje, entonces si estás seguro... Jejeje ¿sabes qué? Creo que también quiero ser un guardián.-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿En qué estás pensando? No pue-

- ¡Ciel! Que no se te ocurra decirme que puedo o no hacer… aparte, no eres el mejor ejemplo.-

- Eh… bueno, supongo que tienes razón.-

Alois pasó su brazo amistosamente sobre los hombros de Ciel dándole un suave apretón, y traviesamente dijo:

- Oye no exageres, además, ¿qué harías sin mí cuidándote el trasero?-

Alois recibió un rápido golpe en las costillas y zafándose del abrazo dijo Ciel:

-¡Ya veremos quién cuida el trasero de quien!

Y riendo salió de la habitación.

A pesar de las risas Alois no pudo evitar que amargos pensamientos tomasen forma mientras contemplaba el largo camino que tendrían por delante.


	3. Chapter 3

El crepitar de las risas suspendido en el tiempo era sordo, y el frío insoportable.

¿Porqué estaba inmovilizado?  
¿Porqué tantos cañones le apuntaban?  
¿Porqué sonreía si gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas?

Odio, compasión, asco y rencor, cientos de ojos reflejando su sacrificio y los suyos, vacíos.  
Moriría, y todo estaría bien.

• •

Ciel despertó sobresaltado en medio de un grito mudo, su cuerpo tenso era la prueba de su terror, así como las silenciosas lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.  
¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese?  
Es cierto que sus pesadillas eran frecuentes pero algo en esta había sido distinto... casi familiar.

Tambaleándose llegó al baño y frente al espejo se palpó la cara, sus ojos hinchados le espiaban entre sus delicados dedos.  
No podía dejar de llorar. Las lágrimas emborronaban su visión y simplemente no querían parar.  
Se dejó caer en el suelo y hundió su rostro en sus manos, y en silencio lloró hasta vaciarse.

• •

La brasa de un cigarro brilla en la oscuridad de la habitación, donde la silueta de un hombre se adivina gracias a la luz de la luna.  
Una noche mas de vigilia, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, observando como la ciudad se estiraba, retorcía y encogía sobre sí misma.  
Dio una pitada al cigarrillo y dejó que el amargo humo le llenara antes de que escapase por su boca.

Era en noches solitarias como esta que los demonios llamaban a su puerta y le susurraban al oído con sus frías y afiladas lenguas.  
Eran en estas noches azules cuando más anhelaba la calidez de la compañía y cuando más fuerte era la sensación hueca en sí.

Esos sueños, ilusiones o delirios solo cavaban cada vez más hondo, removiendo, absorbiendo... alimentándose. Dejándole mudo, lleno de silencios, bestiales y despiadados silencios.

¿Siempre había sido así? ¿Cuándo comenzó a sentirse como un intruso en su propia vida? ¿Cuándo comenzó a verse como un extraño?

_However, nothing has changed,  
Days come and go,  
Time flows in our body and yet we seem untouchable.  
Although we both kno-_

-¿Qué sucede?- Una voz cansada pero suave resuena en la oscuridad.

-Hmm parece que alguien ha estado leyendo a Baudelaire otra vez...- Respondió una voz impasible al otro lado de la linea.

-Sin rodeos por favor, Claude.

-De acuerdo, en treinta minutos iré a buscarte, hay una fiesta a la que deberías asistir.

El hombre suspiró.  
-¿Porqué insistes en que vaya a esas fiestas?

-Porque necesitas distraerte de tus pensamientos y las damas estarían encantadas con tu presencia... Bueno, alístate.- Respondió sin miramientos y cortó. Silencio.

El cigarro suspendido en su boca brilló intensamente antes de ser aplastado por el hombre.

• •

Efectivamente, no había mayor distracción que el alcohol en sangre, la música y el incesante parpadeo de las luces en los ojos, el cóctel de vicios perfecto para luego dormir larga y tranquilamente.

El aroma del cuerpo femenino le acompañaba esa noche acunándole.  
Los ojos cerrándose lentamente cautivados por el sopor posterior al acto sexual, relajando sus cuerpos y sus mentes, sumiéndose en la magia de Morfeo.

• •

Como una polilla era arrastrado hacia la luz, su piel ansiaba el calor y su instinto renegaba de su consciencia.

**Disculpen si son cortos los capitulos, hago lo que puedo con mi mayor esfuerzo C:**


	4. Chapter 4

¿Quién le había despertado esa noche?  
¿A quién pertenecían las visiones en sus sueños?  
El tiempo pasaba demasiado seguro de si mismo y las preguntas seguían sin ser contestadas, una semana, un mes, los días pasaban sin misericordia alguna.

_"¿Qué me está pasando?"_ Se preguntó Ciel en la ducha. _"¡¿Porqué sigo teniendo esos sueños?!"_

Frunció levemente el ceño.  
_"Ya pasaron meses desde que mi sangre comenzase a despertar... ¿qué es lo que está mal en mí?  
¿Debería pedir ayuda? ¿A quién puedo acudir?"_

Su mirada se oscureció y las manos se cerraron en puños.  
_"No puedo preguntarle a Alois, aunque el crea que no lo noto sé que se preocupa y no pienso causarle problemas innecesariamente... Pero si le preguntase a los doctores podrían decir que si hay algo mal en mi y concluir que no soy adecuado para ser un guardián..."_

Maldijo por lo bajo cerrando bruscamente el paso del agua.  
_"¡No puedo asumir tal riesgo!"_

Tras descargar su molesta mirada sobre los grifos unos instantes tomó una toalla y salió de la ducha.  
_¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

-¿Ciel? Necesito usar el baño...- Dijo Alois desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Lo siento, ya salgo!

Se secó rápidamente y salió de baño envuelto en la toalla.  
_"Si las cosas empeoran hablaré con Alois, al menos en él puedo confiar."_

Apenas abrió la puerta se topó con la cara medio dormida de Alois.

-Todo tuyo, cuidado con el piso, puede estar un poco mojado.

Alois balbuceó algo pero medio dormido como estaba era imposible que alguien lograse entenderle.

• •

Generalmente el día de Ciel era bastante ocupado, a pesar de disfrutar de las clases teóricas se sentía mas cómodo en las prácticas, que requerían su completa atención. Por lo que, aparte de las usuales clases de combate asistía a talleres extracurriculares como natación y atletismo.  
Necesitaba mantenerse ocupado y si no eran las clases, los deberes o los talleres, salia a recorrer el campus, unas veces escuchando música y otras en compañía de Alois, aunque este último solía preferir lugares mas concurridos.

Disfrutaba particularmente de estos paseos pues nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con las dimensiones y la belleza del instituto, los jardines eran amplios y siempre bien cuidados, abundantes en flores y árboles.  
La institución misma estaba exquisitamente construida, quizás no era excesivamente lujosa pero los grandes ventanales que permitían la entrada de la luz ofrecían vistas del terreno que poseían un encanto completamente distinto.

-¡Ciel!

Se volteó para encontrarse con un joven de cabellos alborotados y prácticamente sin aliento por la carrera, sus rizos castaños apuntaban a todas las direcciones posibles y sus lentes estaban torcidos.

-¡Jamie! ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Uf!... ¡T-te... b-bus...buscan!

-¿Quién me busca?- Su turbación se hacia evidente pero el objeto de su preocupación cambió, ellos no podrían saberlo, no había forma de que lo supieran.

-El... ¡el Director!- Jamie exclamó entusiasmado, sus grandes ojos iluminados por la curiosidad.

-¡¿Qué?!- Eso si fué una sorpresa, nunca habia hablado con el director y por lo que habia oido era una persona un tanto... singular.  
-Pero... ¿seguro que me busca a mi?

-¡Si! Vamos, ¡luego tendrás que contarme todo lo sucedido!

Jamie caminaba sonriente a su lado pero Ciel no podía compartir su entusiasmo, ¿qué podía querer el Director de él? Sería ridículo pensar que el Director hablaría con el solo por el asunto de sus pesadillas pero entonces, ¿qué quería?

• •

La puerta que separaba a Ciel del despacho del Director era normal, en realidad era igual a todas las otras puertas, pero por algún motivo estar frente a esta puerta le inquietaba. no saber que le esperaba estaba afectando sus nervios.  
Llamó a la puerta y con los puños cerrados esperó expectante a que le invitaran a pasar... pero nadie respondía.  
Llamó una segunda vez, siempre existía la posibilidad de que no le hubiesen oído a la primera, aunque fuese remota.  
El silencio era aplastante, lamentándose abrió la puerta y con pasos indecisos entró al despacho.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas y el despacho perfectamente iluminado, era espacioso y agradable; en el centro de la habitación se ubicaba el escritorio con un ordenador y papeles sobre el, la silla tras el escritorio estaba volteada hacia las ventanas y de ella asomaba una cabeza de cabello plateado.

-¡S-Señor! Disculpe por la intrusión, llamé pero nadie... ¿Señor?

Inquieto se acercó unos pasos a la silla y tras unos instantes se decidió y con rápidos pasos rodeó el escritorio hasta llegar frente a la silla, sus ojos se abrieron en shock y retrocedió llevándose una mano a la boca.  
El Director estaba bañado en su propia sangre, su cabello plateado enmarcaba su rostro distorsionado por el dolor, sus ojos amarillos desmesuradamente abiertos fijos en la nada y el corte que desgarraba su cuello sangraba profusamente exponiendo carne y tendones.

Súbitamente ambos ojos amarillos enfocaron a Ciel, el cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse en espasmos y escupía sangre violentamente mientras su garganta abierta emitía pequeños gorgoteos.

El terror inundó los ojos de Ciel y sin poder contenerlo un grito subió por su garganta y escapó de su boca en un pleno alarido.

-GYAHAHAH-UGH...ha haha uff...HAHAHAHA

Ciel miraba perplejo como se retorcía en su asiento y se doblaba sobre sí mismo quejándose entre risas.

-¿Q-q-q-

-HAHAHAHAH-GH! Agh...mi estómago! Fufufu...- El Director realmente parecía disfrutar de esto, a pesar de las grandes cantidades de sangre que saltaban de su boca y herida.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!- La voz indignada de Ciel resonó en la habitación con la fuerza de un trueno y si no fuese por lo furioso que estaba se hubiese sorprendido con la potencia de su propia voz.  
Los ojos de Ciel ardían y enfocaban toda su ira en los del Director que demasiado tranquilo respondió:

-Ufufu... relájate Phantomhive-

-¡¿COMO PUEDE DECIR ESO TAN TRANQUILAMENTE?! ¡MÍRESE! ¡HABLANDO TAN NATURALMENTE CON LA GARGANTA ABIERTA!

-Hahahaha, te mostraré algo, ven... vamos acércate que no muerdo, no mucho al menos- Dijo el Director incorporándose mientras alzaba el rostro dejando a la vista el corte en su cuello.  
Ciel quedó boquiabierto al ver como la herida no solo había dejado de sangrar sino que había comenzado a curarse, los tendones se unían y tensaban limpiamente y los músculos recuperaban las fibras dañadas mostrando un color rojo vibrante.

-¿Qué... ¿cómo?- Ciel desconfiaba de lo que sus ojos le mostraban, ¿cómo podía el hombre frente a él tener un nivel regenerativo tan alto? ¿Esta capacidad siquiera existe a este nivel entre los vampiros?  
_"¿Quién es el director en realidad?"_

-He ahi una reacción aburrida, esperaba más de ti.- dijo el Director decepcionado mirándole a través de su desordenado cerquillo. -Volviendo al tema principal, la razón por la que te llamé a mi despacho, tengo grandes noticias Phantomhive.

Ciel ladeó levemente la cabeza confundido y con desconfianza preguntó.  
-¿Noticias? ¿Qué clase de noticias son que debe comunicármelas usted en persona?

-Relájate niño son buenas noticias, mañana conocerás a tu familia.


End file.
